


Laundry

by TiaGivmore



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Memories, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Panties, Panty Kink, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaGivmore/pseuds/TiaGivmore
Summary: Laundry day brings back sexy memories.





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment.

I never understood the fascination with dirty panties until I met her. She was beautiful in the traditional sense; black 4c curls framing round cheeks and almond shaped eyes. Orbs dark as chocolate gazed into mine and as she slipped her finger inside my pussy lips, I let her essence slip into the little sliver of my heart. It was the type of space that existed for so long that you forgot what caused the break in the first place. Her scent though was intoxicating. It made my mouth water and later I feasted on her ripe mocha clit. As my tongue tired and legs trembling - the rest of her body began to shake. For days, her musk lingered on my chin. The mere thought of our night together made my clitoris throb and my nipples harden. Laundry day had a way of always reminding me of her. I should have kept her panties.

**Author's Note:**

> My word prompt for today was laundry. This is what came out. At first I wanted to add more, but nothing came. Do you want more?


End file.
